In einem anderen Leben vielleicht
by xLykosx
Summary: Robin Hood x Will Scarlett, Slash!, Lemon! sap, sad


Autor: Lykos

Fandom: Robin Hood – König der Diebe

Titel: In einem anderen Leben vielleicht

E-Mail:

Warnings: Slash!, Lemon!, sap, sad, fluffy, **Robin Hood x Will Scarlett (main), **Robin x Marian

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Robin Hood – König der Diebe gehören nicht mir, noch mache ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ich bitte euch, meine Ideen nicht zu kopieren oder zu stehlen. Wer meine Fanworks ausstellen möchte, melde sich bitte bei mir per E-Mail.

Dieser traurige One-Shot ist entstanden, nachdem ich die Szene gesehen habe, in der Will Scarlett Robin endlich gesagt hat, dass sie Geschwister sind – naja, Halbgeschwister, aber immerhin. xD  
Ich finde die Szene immer noch eine der besten in allen Filmen, die ich je gesehen habe (und das sind eine Menge, glaubt mir, liebe Leser. 8D).

Ich hoffe, der One-Shot gefällt euch. Ich mag ihn irgendwie. :D

Ach ja, eines noch: der OS ist aus Sicht von Will Scarlett geschrieben.

Ob dieses Fandom überhaupt jemanden interessiert, geschweige denn das Couple, bleibt fraglich. :/

Ich wusste, es war falsch. So falsch.

Aber was sollte ich denn machen? Wenn man sich einmal in etwas zu sehr verstrickt hat, ist es wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem man keinen Ausweg mehr findet.

Man kann sich nicht selbst belügen. Genauso wenig wie man es schafft, andere dauerhaft anzuschwindeln.

Ich war in beidem kein Meister. Und das war etwas, mit dem ich selbst nie so richtig zurechtkam.

Eigentlich war ich immer nur der Feigling.

Und das war ich für alle. Niemand mochte mich so recht in Little John's Gruppe.

Aber das war mir auch ziemlich egal gewesen, da ich mich mit Hängen und Würgen selbst über Wasser halten konnte.

Das heißt, bis er kam. Robin von Locksley.

Er kam eines Tages in den Wald. Nach so langer Zeit.

Er erkannte mich nicht einmal. Natürlich nicht. Wie hätte er es denn auch können?

Er hatte ja nicht einmal von mir gewusst.

Aber ich kannte ihn. Oh, wie hätte ich ihn an diesem Tag *nicht* erkennen können?

Er war derjenige, gegen den ich den meisten Groll hegte, den ein Mensch überhaupt hegen kann gegen einen anderen.

Ich war sein Halbbruder. Ein Niemand, da mein Vater eine Affäre gehabt hatte mit einer Nichtadeligen. Ich war das Ergebnis davon.

Und er akzeptierte mich nie.

Er hatte nur Augen für seinen ‚offiziellen' Sohn gehabt. Robin war alles für ihn. Er wurde stets beachtet. Er bekam alles, war er wollte: Ruhm, Reichtümer, Einfluss auf andere.

Oh, wie sehr ich ihn dafür hasste. Robin von Locksley. Ich schwor mir in diesen Jahren meiner Kindheit, mich einmal für all das zu rächen, was mir unser Vater angetan hatte.

Sicher, Robin konnte selbst nichts für seine Lage. Aber das änderte nichts an meinem Hass gegen ihn. Kinder sehen alles mit anderen Augen. Und ich war nun einmal nur Will Scarlett.

Scarlett. Dieser Name war nichts in Vaters Augen. Und das ließ er mich auch immer spüren, wenn er sich einmal blicken ließ. Ich war kein richtiger Von Locksley. Ich war nur der Junge, den er neben hinaus gezeugt hatte. Mehr nicht.

Ich wuchs, genau wie mein Hass.

Und irgendwann hatten mich Hass und verletzter Stolz so zerfressen, dass ich zu Little John und seinen Männern überlief.

Das war etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt als Robin England verließ und in den Krieg zog.

Ich wollte alles vergessen, auch meinen Groll. Aber es ging nicht. Und weil ich so sehr von innen heraus zerrissen war, spürten das natürlich auch die anderen.

Sie wollten keinen näheren Kontakt mit mir; Freunde fand ich so also keine.

Aus Verzweiflung schlug ich aus allem einen Vorteil, was mir in die Quere kam. Und war es nur, um mich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken.

Doch in jeder einsamen Nacht sah ich Robin vor mir; den verwöhnten Jungen, der die Nase weit hoch in den Wolken trug. Er lachte mich dort aus. Und das, obwohl er mich gar nicht kannte.

Ich erzählte den anderen nichts von meiner wahren Identität, um mich selbst zu schützen. Sie hätten mich wohl sonst sofort für einen Verräter gehalten. Und das wäre ja nicht einmal gelogen gewesen.

Ich hatte ja meinen eigenen Vater verraten.

Bis zu seiner Ermordung durch den Sheriff von Nottingham sah ich ihn niemals wieder. Heute wünschte ich, ich wäre noch einmal zu ihm gegangen.

Meine Mutter starb an gebrochenem Herzen und auch, weil Robin von ihrer Affäre mit unserem Vater gewusst hatte und sie deshalb verachtete.

Ja, ich hatte allen Grund, Robin bis auf's Blut zu hassen. Seinetwegen hatte ich alles verloren – zumindest sah ich es die Jahre über so.

Und nun also stand er plötzlich mitten im Forest of Nottingham – dem Wald, in dem wir Vogelfreien uns alle versteckt hielten.

Ich erkannte seine Gesichtszüge sofort wieder – sie waren wesentlich ernster und männlicher geworden. Die Kriegsjahre hatten ihm zugesetzt; und sicherlich auch Vaters Tod.

Mein Hass gegen ihn flammte sofort wieder von Neuem auf und ich ließ es ihn stets spüren.

Und doch integrierte er sich in unsere Gruppe, mehr noch, er wurde der Anführer.

Das beeindruckte mich sehr. Natürlich ließ ich mir das aber nicht anmerken.

Der Krieg verändert jeden Menschen. Und sei es noch ein so starker Charakter.

Und Robin hatte sich mehr verändert als ich es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte. Er war weder arrogant noch war er frech oder anmaßend. Alles war von ihm gewichen. Er war nicht mehr der reiche, verzogene Bengel, für den ich ihn immer gehalten hatte. Seine neuen Wesenszüge drohten, meine Ansichten über ihn komplett durcheinanderzuwirbeln.

Da war etwas sehr Gütiges, sanftes, das ihn nun umgab und das ich bis heute nicht genau beschreiben kann. Er war zugänglich für jedermann. Er hörte den Männern zu, er führte sie an wie ein Feldherr es tat, nicht wie ein Prinz, der keine Ahnung von Strategien hatte.

Ich musste jedoch mein Gesicht wahren. Meine offensichtliche Feindseligkeit, die ich ihm entgegenbrachte – obgleich es ihn nicht einmal zu beeindrucken schien -, hatte jeder zur Kenntnis genommen.

Zudem war meine Mutter nicht mehr am Leben und es war seine Schuld. Und das wollte ich ihm nicht verzeihen.

Also verriet ich ihn an den Sheriff von Nottingham als dieser uns durch eine geschickte Falle gefangen nahm. Es war die perfekte Situation, Robin von Locksley zu verraten.

Es fiel mir nicht schwer zu reden. Die Peitschenhiebe, die sie mir äußerlich verpassten, spürte ich nicht annähernd so sehr wie den Groll, der mich von innen her auffraß.

Er würde für den Tod meiner Mutter bezahlen. Das hatte ich mir geschworen, noch bevor er zu uns gestoßen war. Und ich wollte mein Versprechen mir selbst gegenüber halten, wenn sonst alles, was ich sagte und tat, voller Lügen war.

Nottingham schickte mich zurück mit dem Auftrag, Robin Hood zu töten.

Aber es kam alles anders.

Meine Beine trugen mich schleppend zurück in den Wald, der uns bisher immer Schutz geboten hatte. Nun schien er nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst zu sein, eingetaucht in graue Rauchschwaden, die sich gleichermaßen über die Gemüter aller Männer legten.

Robin erkannte mich, noch bevor ich überhaupt in seiner Nähe war und schien überrascht zu sein, dass ich wieder hier war.

„Will?", rief er. „Ich dachte, sie hätten dich gefangengenommen!"

„Das hatten sie!", erwiderte ich laut. „Aber ich konnte ihnen entkommen."

Dass das wieder einmal eine Lüge war, lag auf der Hand und Little John war der Erste, der nun die Initiative ergriff, indem er sich auf mich warf und mich mit Schimpfwörtern betitelte, bis ich unter ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, denn er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich und viel, viel kräftiger.

Er riss meine Überwürfe unbarmherzig auseinander, bis mein nackter, geschundener Oberkörper ihm blutend entgegenklaffte.

Sie hatten mich gefoltert, das wusste nun jeder.

Und Robin sprach mich schließlich darauf an.

Ich stand auf, begab mich in aufrechte Position und obwohl ich immer noch ein Stück zu ihm aufsehen musste, fühlte ich mich schon besser als ich versuchte, ihn überheblich anzulächeln.

Ich betitelte ihn wieder mit dem verzogenen Bengel, für den ich ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Und dann sagte er etwas, was mir fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

„Habe ich dir in einem anderen Leben etwas getan, Will Scarlett?"

Ich sah ihn schweigend an, unfähig zu antworten.

Er hakte mit sanfter Stimme nach und ging dabei langsam auf mich zu, bis er vor mir stehen blieb.

„Sag' mir: Woher kommt dieser maßlose Hass gegen mich?"

Ich drehte mich weg. Alles kam wieder in mir hoch, alle angestauten Emotionen, doch nicht in der Form, in der ich es mir wünschte.  
Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich ihm alles an den Kopf werfen konnte, was mich mein Leben lang bewegt hatte und ich konnte es nicht. Ich war solch ein Feigling. So erbärmlich.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr die Tränen aufhalten, die langsam meine Augen zu füllen begannen.

Die anderen standen schweigend um uns herum und ich gab mir die Blöße, weinerlich zu werden. Wie lächerlich schwach ich doch war.

Ich dreht mich langsam zu ihm um, doch er blieb ruhig stehen und wartete.

„Weil...", begann ich viel zu leise und bebend als ich es durfte, „weil ich wusste, dass unser Vater dich mehr geliebt hat als mich!"

Seine Augen wurden unruhig und sprangen nervös zwischen meinen umher.

Er verstand nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Er schubste mich schließlich, sichtlich überfordert, von sich weg, doch ich wollte, dass er alles wusste und schrie es aus meiner Seele heraus.

„Ich bin der Sohn der Frau, mit der unser Vater ein Verhältnis hatte!"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr!"  
„Doch, das ist es, Robin von Locksley!" Die Tränen brachen über meine erhitzten Wangen hinab. „Du hast mein Leben zerstört!"  
Er starrte mich aus geweiteten Augen an. Und langsam schien er zu begreifen, was ich ihm eben klargemacht hatte.

Niemand sagte etwas. Spannung lag in der Luft und sogar der Wald war totenstill.

Er fand die Fassung wieder und seine sanften Gesichtszüge, die mich schon zuvor umgarnt hatten, kehrten zu ihm zurück.

„Habe ich einen Bruder?"

Meine Stimme war nun nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. „Ich habe mehr Grund, dich zu hassen als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt."

Und doch… „Aber ich war bereit, zu sehen, ob du zu Ende bringst, was du begonnen hast, Locksley."

Seine Worte waren nun eine Feststellung. „Ich habe eine Bruder."

Ich sah ihn verloren an. Was war mir denn von allem geblieben? Ich hatte niemanden mehr.

Er tat einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog mich langsam in seine Arme. Ich ließ ihn gewähren – nein, ich schmiegte mich sogar an ihn und ließ meinen Emotionen freien Lauf.

Die Tränen flossen heiß und jeder konnte an dem Zittern meines Körpers sehen, wie erbärmlich ich geworden war, doch niemand sagte etwas.

Unsere Herzen schlugen heftig gleichsam im Takt der Aufregung. Es war Zeit, die Barrikaden einzureißen.

Das wusste auch Locksley.

Er wiegte mich behutsam in seinen Armen und ich verspürte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben etwas, das ich noch niemals zuvor gekannt hatte: Schutz und Geborgenheit.

Seine Arme waren für mich wie ein Ort der Herberge. Sie strichen federleicht über meinen gepeinigten Rücken hinab und es tat so gut. Es war als würden seine Hände mit jeder zärtlichen Bewegung einen Teil der schmerzhaften Wunden der vielen Peitschenhiebe verschwinden lassen.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, doch die Tränen flossen weiter. Ich hatte mich doch so in meinen Groll verbissen gehabt. Ich war mir doch so sicher gewesen. Und jetzt war mit einer einzigen Umarmung alles verflossen, was sich jemals in mir gegen ihn aufgestaut hatte.

Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch hörte ich wie er mir schwor, an meiner Seite zu bleiben, bei uns allen, um gegen die Tyrannei des Sheriffs von Nottingham anzukämpfen.

Es lag eine grundtiefe Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme und oh, wie sehr ich ihm glauben wollte und es tat. Und ich wusste, er würde mich nicht enttäuschen.

Der verzogene Bengel war nicht mehr. Robin war zu uns zurückgekehrt als ehrlicher, starker Mann, der wusste, was er wollte.

Ich starrte ihn an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ich sah nur sein Gesicht vor mir, die tiefen blauen Augen fest auf mir ruhend und mich durchdringend bis tief in meine Seele hinein.

Seine warmen, rauen Hände wanderten meinen Hals hinauf und blieben zärtlich auf meinen Wangen ruhen.

Ich verbrannte gar schier unter ihnen, solch eine Hitze entfachten alle Emotionen in diesem Moment in mir: Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, Freude, Zugehörigkeit, Zuneigung.

Und letztere mehr als mir lieb war. Nie hatte mich jemand einfach nur in den Arm genommen. Sie hatten mich alle gemieden.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich mir wünschte, dass diese liebevolle Berührung seiner sanften Hände niemals enden würde.

Und dass seine leuchtenden Augen nicht mehr woanders hinsehen würden als in meine eigenen, die in ihn zu versinken begannen.

„Zum Teufel, wir sind schon ein verrückter Sauhaufen!", rief Little John nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – die erste Regung außerhalb unserer Berührung, die ich schließlich wahrnahm.

Nun löste auch Robin seinen Blick von mir und wandte sich den anderen zu.

Ich bekam nicht mit, was sie redeten, war ich doch immer noch in seiner zärtlichen Umarmung, die mir versicherte, dass alles von nun an besser werden würde, weil wir einander verziehen hatten.

Wir hatten nun einander.

So sollte es sein, doch auch hier war wieder ich derjenige, der nicht fühlte, wie es sich gehörte.

Ich bildete mir zu viel ein auf seine warmen Hände, hatte zu viel gefühlt in der innigen Umarmung, die ersten liebevollen Berührungen überhaupt in meinem Leben.

Ich war dabei, Liebe in alles hineinzulegen. Liebe, die aus einem Meer von Vergebungen von Missetaten und –gefühlen entsprang.

Robin löste sich schließlich von mir und sprach den anderen Mut zu.

Ich wusste, das konnte er. Er war es, der uns in die Freiheit führen würde, erretten aus der jahrelangen Unterdrückung.

Aber ich wusste auch, dass er es für sie tat. Lady Marian.

Er liebte sie. Das hatten mir seine Augen unlängst verraten. Und sie liebte ihn genauso.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie einander finden würden.

Ich stürzte mich mit den anderen in die Aufrüstung zum Gegenschlag. Es war beschlossene Sache, dass wir uns wehren würden.

Er wollte Lady Marian aus den Händen von Nottingham befreien. Er würde es für sie tun. Für sie alleine.

Und ich war bereit, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Weil ich nunmehr sein Bestes wollte.

Wir arbeiteten tagelang, schnitzten Hölzer, stellten Waffen her, bauten unsere Baumhäuser neu oder flickten die Löcher, die die Feuerpfeile in sie hineingebrannt hatten.

Ich versuchte wirklich, meine falschen Gefühle, die aufkeimten, zu verbannen, aber es war zwecklos. Es war zu spät. Die Spuren, die seine Hände, seine Arme und seine Augen unsichtbar hinterlassen hatten, brannten wie Feuer auf meiner Haut.

Als wir des Abends zusammen am Feuer saßen und uns über die Sachlage unterhielten, sah ich ein, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass Robin sie herausbekam.

Und bevor ich ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrte im Schein des orangeroten Feuers, das alles in eine viel zu schöne Atmosphäre tauchte, erhob ich mich und verließ die Runde.

Ich begab mich zum Wasserfall, wo wir uns alle immer badeten und setzte mich ans Ufer auf der anderen Seite.

Das Wasser schoss monoton rauschend in die Tiefe und hypnotisierte mich. Ich wäre auch sicherlich dort eingeschlafen, wenn ich nicht gefroren hätte in der kalten Nachtluft des Waldes.

Selbst der Mond schien hell ins Wasser und erhellte die gesamte Gegend, was mir meine Einsamkeit hier drin wenigstens ein wenig versüßte.

Ich dachte nach über die nächste Zeit und was ich wohl machen wollte, wenn sie einander haben würden. Wäre ich dann wieder alleine?

Sicher. Es konnte ja gar nicht anders sein.

„Will?", hörte ich plötzlich die sanfteste aller Stimmen meinen Namen sagen.

Ich wagte es nicht, mich gänzlich zu ihm umzudrehen und drehte den Kopf nur leicht zur Seite, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Robin. Was machst du hier?"  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Bruder. Was machst du alleine hier?"

Damit setzte er sich neben mich ins Gras.

„Ich wollte etwas für mich alleine sein."

„Hast du Angst vor dem, was uns bevorsteht?"

„Ja", gestand ich ihm ehrlich. „Ich hoffe, wir überleben."

„Alle können in einem Krieg niemals überleben, Will. Aber man kann zusehen, dass man sich möglichst sicher bewegt."

Seine Worte waren die eines Veteranen, der viele Kriege hinter sich hatte. Sie gaben mir neuen Mut. Und auch Kraft.

„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Das verspreche ich dir."

Eines der wenigen Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. „Dafür hat man große Brüder für gewöhnlich, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du das sagst, Will", lächelte er zurück.

Ich sah wieder nach vorne, der Blick wurde melancholischer. Er wusste, wofür er kämpfen würde. Für was würde ich es tun? Für ihn? Ja, dann hatte ich einen Grund zu kämpfen.

„Du bist heute ziemlich schweigsam", stellte Robin irgendwann nüchtern fest. „Was bedrückt dich?"

Ich zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern.

Wir schwiegen wieder eine Weile. Er griff neben sich ins Gras und riss immer wieder ein paar Büschel aus, um diese danach ins Wasser nach vorne zu werfen.

Irgendwann ließ er es. „Du bist einsam, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm", fügte ich mich seiner Frage. Leugnen würde doch auch nichts bringen.

„Du warst die letzten Jahre viel auf dich alleine gestellt, oder?"

„Ja", würgte ich trocken hervor. „Die Jahre haben mich blind gemacht für schöne Dinge."

Robin zog mich antwortend an seine Schulter, den Arm um mich geschlungen.

„Du hast jetzt mich, vergiss' das nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, Robin. Wie könnte ich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann sag' sowas nicht."

Er schwieg darauf.

Ich war fast schon etwas sauer. Ich hatte ihm verziehen und nun war er für mich alles. Das musste er doch wissen.

„Ich bin froh, dass die Dinge jetzt anders stehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du nicht wärst."

Robin sah mich von der Seite an und ich richtete mich gerade so weit auf, dass ich wieder direkt vor seinem Gesicht war wie zu unserer ersten Umarmung.

„Will, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht in meinem Leb…"

Ich legte die Finger auf seine Lippen. „Das habe ich auch."

Meine Finger strichen über seine Lippen hinab und fanden schließlich ihren Platz auf seinem Oberkörper, der sich langsam hob und wieder senkte.

„Und wer weiß, was ich dir vielleicht sogar angetan hätte in meinem blinden Hass…"

Ich musste gegen aufsteigende Tränen kämpfen als mir klar wurde, dass ich meinen Bruder ums Haar getötet hätte.

„Robin, es tut mir so leid…"

Nun war es an ihm die Hände an meine Wangen zu legen, sodass ich ihm unwillkürlich in die Augen sehen musste, die fast schwarz wirkten in dem blassen Mondlicht.

„Lass' es hinter dir. Wir sehen jetzt nach vorne, Will."

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich! Aber ich fühle mich so schlecht, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Doch, das tue ich", flüsterte er. „Sei nicht so hart mit dir selbst."

Damit lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine und unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

Ich schloss die Augen, während zwei einzelne Tränen noch verräterisch über meine Wangen hinabbrachen.

Die Hitze kehrte wieder in mich zurück.

Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen, warm und zärtlich und wünschte mir sehnlichst, er würde mir noch viel näher sein.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und traf auf seine, die immer noch fest auf mir ruhten und mir versicherten, dass er wirklich hier war und mir vergeben hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich wieder. „So leid, Robin…"

Er sah mich nur an mit seinen tiefen Augen, die mich ergründeten bis ins Innerste hinein und mich fesselten und so wehrlos machten, dass ich mich fühlte wie ein Gefangener seines Willens.

Aber es geschah nicht das, was er wollte, denn viel zu innig war dieser Moment als dass ich mich ihm hätte entziehen können.

Ehe ich mich versah, berührte ich seine Nasenspitze mit meiner eigenen für eine Sekunde, bevor ich die letzte Distanz überwand und ihm einen verzweifelten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Es war falsch, so falsch. Und dass wusste ich besser als er als ich wieder zurückwich und nur beschämt zur Seite sah.

„Will", begann er, doch ich ließ ihn nicht weiterreden.

„Sag' jetzt bitte nichts. Ich flehe dich an."

Damit löste ich mich von ihm, entzog mich seinen sanften Händen und erhob mich, um mich zum Gehen zu wenden.

Doch er war schneller und fasste meinen Unterarm. „Warte, Will."

Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu ihm umzudrehen, also tat er es und so war ich gezwungen, mich dieser schrecklichen Situation zu stellen.

„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?"

Ich sah zur Seite. Was sollte ich denn dazu sagen? „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Will, wir sind Geschwister…" „Ich weiß doch! Und zudem bist du ein Mann! Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?"  
Meine barsche Stimme irritierte ihn, doch er bleib seltsam gefasst. „Ich liebe Marian."

„Auch das weiß ich", antwortete ich leise.

„… und dennoch hast du es getan?"

Ich sah ihn fest an. „Wenn du noch nie geliebt hättest, würdest du mich vielleicht verstehen."

Robin wusste nicht, was er nun sagen sollte.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„… und mir dann niemals wieder in die Augen sehen kannst?"

„Wenn es so sein muss…."

„Muss es aber nicht, Will!" Seine Hände fassten meine Schultern und fixierten mich, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah. „Was kann ich tun, dass es nicht so wird?"

„Lass' mich doch einfach gehen."

„Bitte, gib' mir eine Antwort darauf. Ich will nicht gegen Nottingham kämpfen, ohne mit dir im Reinen zu sein."

Ich dachte nach. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ich noch wollte, bevor ich ihn vergessen musste, aber ich wollte nichts dergleichen von ihm verlangen.

„Vergiss' die Sache doch einfach."

„Nein. Sag' es mir, Will. Ich möchte, dass es dir gutgeht."

Ich sah ihn ruckartig an und keuchte schwer ob meines unregelmäßigen Atmens. „Dann berühre mich, Robin. Nur ein einziges Mal. Damit ich dich vergessen kann."

Er schluckte und sah die verzweifelte Ehrlichkeit in meinen Augen, die genauso tief waren wie die seinigen. Ich hatte es ausgesprochen, weil er es so wollte.

Sollte er doch nun tun und lassen, was ihm sein Gewissen sagte. Es spielte nun ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Ich war das Allerletzte. Was war mit all meinen Vorhaben? Was mit den Gefühlen, die ich niemals preisgeben wollte? Warum war ich so unbeständig, zum Henker?

Und dann waren seine Lippen plötzlich auf meinen. Es ging viel zu plötzlich als dass ich es als das realisieren hätte können, was es wirklich war.

Ich löste mich wieder von ihm, keuchend, gänzlich unfähig, mich seinem Bann zu entziehen, den er selbst jetzt um mich geschürt hatte.

„Robin, lass' das…."

Er küsste mich wieder.

„Bitte nicht", nuschelte ich gegen seine fordernden Lippen, „das willst du doch gar nicht…."

Er löste seine fordernden Küsse und starrte mich aus schwarzen, feurigen Augen an. „Heute Nacht. Nur einmal. Und dann bin ich wieder dein Bruder, Will!"

Ich wagte nicht mehr zu widersprechen. Er hatte seine Wahl tatsächlich getroffen – und zwar zu meinen Gunsten.

Seine Lippen senkten sich erneut auf meine und nun war es um den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, seinen Rücken und verdrängte die Tatsache, dass er dieses hier nur für mich alleine tat. Weil er wollte, dass es mir gutging. Und er war dafür sogar bereit, Marian für diese Nacht zu vergessen.

Ich

Ergab mich seiner Zunge, die sich harsch in meine Mundhöhle drängt, um sie grob zu erkunden.

Er hatte auf den Kriegszügen sicher viele Frauen gehabt, denn er wusste genau, was er tat. Nicht so wie ich, dem Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten nie zuteil geworden waren.

Ich flüsterte zwischen den Küssen seinen Namen wie ein leises Gebet und er nahm meine Worte mit seinen Lippen auf, um niemanden hören zu lassen, was wir da hier in diesem Moment an Schändlichkeit trieben.

Ich keuchte, während das Blut heißer durch meine Venen schoss.

Seine Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper, bis er den Saum meines Oberteiles zu fassen bekam und es mir ungeduldig vom Leibe riss.

Ich wusste nicht, dass er so fordernd sein konnte. Tat er dies alles nur voller Leidenschaft, damit ich mit ihm abschließen konnte?

Ich wagte es kaum, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das er trug. Durfte ich das überhaupt? Oder gestattete er es mir nicht?

Doch Robin legte die Hand auf meine als Bestätigung, dass es in Ordnung war und so entwand ich ihm auch sein Oberteil.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich gleich danach, um einen weiteren Tanz des Irrsinns zu wagen und uns an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit zu treiben.

Was taten wir zur Hölle da eigentlich?, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wir waren Halbbrüder. Und er liebte Marian.

Aber warum war er dann so überaus zärtlich und leidenschaftlich?

Plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen und stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als ich meine anschwellende Männlichkeit fühlte.

Wir senkten uns hinab ins Gras, weil meine Beine weich wie Butter wurden.

Ich hatte nie gewagt, so weit zu denken. Und nun taten wir es sogar. Und das, obwohl wir uns erst seit wenigen Tagen nähergekommen waren – als Brüder.

Ich musste verrückt sein, wurde mir klar. Ich musste verrückt sein, so etwas von ihm zu erwarten, doch er schien es mit scheinbarem Genuss zu tun, denn er befreite mich aus meinen restlichen Kleidern, sodass ich schließlich nackt unter ihm lag.

Er hielt mit allem inne und strich mir schließlich behutsam über die entzündeten Peitschenstriemen. Es tat immer noch weh, doch seine heißen Berührungen ließen jeden Schmerz verfliegen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich von Sinnen als sich der letzte Rest verabschiedete, der mich noch bei Normalität gehalten hatte. Ich musste wirklich verrückt sein, denn ich konnte keine Erwiderung dieser Tatsache erhalten.

Stattdessen senkte Robin sich über mir herab und küsste die Stellen auf meinem Oberkörper und Bauch, die verletzt waren.

Ich bog meinen Rücken durch und seufzte leise. Seine Küsse waren wie ein unsichtbares Feuer, das mich in die Asche der Verdammnis verbrannte.

Seine Hände wanderten meinen Körper hinab, bis sie auf mein Glied stießen und es zärtlich zu streicheln begannen.

Ich stöhnte lauter in die kalte Nachtluft des Waldes hinaus und krallte die Hände seitlich ins Gras.

„Bitte gib' mehr von dir. Bitte…", flehte ich hilflos und schon fast weinerlich, vergehend vor Lust nach ihm.

Robin beugte sich wieder nach obenauf Höhe meines Gesichtes und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Flehe nicht, Will. Ich gebe dir, was du willst."

Er küsste mich bestätigend unserer Zusammengehörigkeit für diese Nacht, während ich seine Hände zwischen meinen Schenkeln spürte.

Ich wusste, es durfte nicht sein, dass wir innige Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Das erwartete ich auch gar nicht von ihm.

Ich war zufrieden mit allem, was er mir geben wollte und auch würde.

Und so ließ ich ihn gewähren als er langsam in mich einzudringen begann.

Es tat weh, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Er drang tiefer und tiefer in mich vor und mir kamen die Tränen des Glücks als ich ihn so innig mit verbunden fühlte, selbst wenn es nur heute Nacht wäre und niemals wieder.

Ich drängte mich ihm entgegen und harrte aus, bis der Schmerz verflog.

Dann sah ich ihn aus verklärten, dankbaren Augen an. Er sah mich einfach nur an und wischte mir zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. Dann verflechtete er unsere Hände ineinander und brachte sie neben meinem Kopf in Position.

„Fühle mich, Will", flüsterte er und ich wusste nicht mehr, wie mir geschah als er begann, sich tief in mir zu bewegen.

Lediglich ein Stöhnen brach sich über meine Lippen hinaus.

„Fühlst du es?"

Ich nickte und atmete schwer.

„Fühle weiter."

Sein Flüstern endete, während er begann, sich mir etwas zu entziehen und dann wieder zuzustoßen.

Ich stöhnte erneut und wand mich unter ihm. „Oh, mach bitte weiter… mehr…."

Er gehorchte und stieß in mich hinein. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so perfekt, so im Einklang. Ich fühlte das Leben in all meinen Zellen, fühlte seine Wärme, seine Härte, hörte seinen schweren Atem und wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl nie enden würde.

Er wiederholte die Prozedur, dieses Mal fester, und mein Stöhnen wurde lauter, während seines sich hinzugesellte.

„Robin", seufzte ich seinen Namen leise und verflocht unsere Finger fester ineinander.

Er küsste mich und stieß wieder zu.

Ich ergab mich ihm völlig und war wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Ich wollte ihn noch fester spüren, noch tiefer, wollte das Leben noch inniger wahrnehmen.

Er löste die Hände von meinen und griff in meine Hüften, um mich noch besser führen zu können.

Ich sah ihn aus verklärten Augen an und wusste, es würde noch viel besser werden.

Und das wurde es, als er begann, fest in mich zu stoßen, wieder und wieder, und ich stöhnte immer schneller, rang nach Luft, fühlte wie sich Schweiß auf meiner Haut bildete, spürte, wie er mich mit jedem Stoß etwas weiter über den Boden schob und damit die Wunden an meinem Rücken wieder aufriss, doch es war mir egal. Ich spürte es kaum, ich spürte nur ihn, immer wieder ihn, wie er in mir war, wie er mich ausfüllte, mich mit ihm zu einem Ganzen machte und meinen innigsten Wunsch erfüllte.

Unser Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, immer rauer, das Atmen immer ruckartiger, die Hitze immer unerträglicher, die Verbindung immer tiefer.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo wir überhaupt waren, noch wer ich eigentlich war. Ich wusste nur eines: dass wir Eins waren und ich diese Verbindung niemals wieder trennen wollte.

Mein Höhepunkt näherte sich mir rasend schnell und dabei wollte ich noch warten, doch es ging nicht. Er stieß viel zu heftig und heiß in mich als dass ich mich bremsen hätte können, also ließ ich mich treiben und spürte schon kurz darauf seinen heißen Samen in mir, doch er machte weiter und heiße Seligkeit überkam nun auch mich und ich bog den Rücken durch, während ein letzter heißer Schrei meine Lippen verließ.

Robin hielt unsere Positionen weiter und wir sahen uns keuchend an. Ein letztes Mal presste ich die Schenkel an seine Seiten, um ihm noch einmal so nahe zu sein wie sonst niemals wieder in meinem Leben, dann ließ ich locker und er löste sich aus mir.

Ich blieb für einen Moment liegen, um Kräfte zu sammeln, dann setzte ich mich auf und ging ins Wasser.

Robin folgte mir schweigend, nachdem er sich seiner restlichen Kleider entledigt hatte und so wuschen wir uns in dem eiskalten Wasser. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so kalt, denn es war Spätsommer, doch ich war überhitzt.

Und mit der Kälte kam das unglaubliche Schamgefühl wieder zurück.

Ich schämte mich für all das, was wir eben getan hatten und fühlte mich so schuldig.

Dann spürte ich Robins Arm an meiner Hand und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn ansehen sollte, doch irgendwie konnte ich es.

„Ist es in Ordnung?", fragte er ganz unverbindlich.

„Ja", flüsterte ich fast vor Scham. „Ab morgen sind wir wieder Brüder."

„Wir werden nie wieder auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren."

„Marian wird nichts davon erfahren. Das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben."

Robin schwieg für einen Moment lang, dann sah er mich ernst an. „Ich will sie heiraten. Sie ist die Frau, die ich für mein Leben will."

Ich nickte tapfer, während ich im Inneren zerbrach. „Ja, so wird es werden."

Wir wuschen uns zu Ende, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, dann gingen wir wieder ans Ufer und zogen uns an.

Ich machte Anstalten, zu den anderen zurückzugehen als Robin mich noch bei der Hand fasste, mich herumwirbelte und ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen küsste.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft, wissend, dass er eine Besiegelung des Ganzen war. Und dass es hiermit vorüber war.

Und so war es auch.

Wir sind zwei Tage später gegen Nottingham ausgezogen. Ich spielte tapfer den Bruder, der ich sein musste.

Wir gewannen gegen den Tyrannen und Robin kam mit Lady Marian zusammen, ganz genauso, wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Heute heiraten sie und stehen vor dem Traualter.

Der Herbst ist angebrochen und die Blätter fallen.

Ich stehe weiter hinten bei den anderen und wünsche ihnen sehnlichst alles Gute für ihr Leben.

Für mich bleibt am Ende nichts weiter als eine schmerzlich-süße Erinnerung an die schönste Nacht ,die ich jemals erleben durfte.

Ich weiß, dass ich ihn vergessen muss. Und früher oder später schaffe ich es auch vielleicht.

Ich habe solch ein Schicksal auch verdient nach alledem, was ich für Fehler begangen habe.

Aber die unsichtbaren Male, die er auf mir hinterlassen hat, bleiben für immer und sind auf ewig in meiner Erinnerung gespeichert.

Es kann nicht für jeden ein Happy End geben.

Aber ich hoffe auf den Tag, an dem ich ihn - so wie Marian jetzt - für immer an meiner Seite wissen darf. Irgendwann. An einem anderen Ort. In einem anderen Leben vielleicht.


End file.
